Merchandise
Every Anime/Manga has got merchandise, so does the Kagerou Project! This page contains a list of the merchandise articles that were published by Shizen no Teki-P and his co-workers, such as Wannyanpu or Comic Gene and others. Various merchandise can be found and purchased in the official shop! Comic Gene Extras Books *Kagerou Daze Disintegration Book (World guide) *Children Record Booklet (Limited Edition single extra) *Kagerou Daze Official Visual Fanbook (January 25, 2013) *Kagerou Project Official Anthology Comics **Comedic and cute route: Kagerou Daze Official Anthology Comic -UPPER- (January 26, 2013) **Sad and serious route: Kagerou Daze Official Anthology Comic -DOWNER- (March 27, 2013) **Kagerou Daze Official Anthology Comic -SUMMER- (July 27th, 2013) **Kagerou Daze Official Anthology Comic -WINTER- (November 27th, 2013) **Kagerou Daze Official Anthology Comic -SPRING- (March 27, 2014) **Kagerou Daze Official Anthology Comic -BITTER- (July 26, 2014) **Kagerou Daze Official Anthology Comic -SWEET- (November 27, 2014) **Mekakushi Dan: Watchers Anthology (December 26, 2014) **Kagerou Daze Novel Anthology (J''anuary 30, 2015'') **Kagerou Daze Official Anthology Comic -SPICY- (March 27, 2015) **Kagerou Daze Novel Anthology 2 (March 29, 2015) **Kagerou Daze Official Anthology Comic -FANTASY- (August 27, 2015) **Kagerou Daze Official Anthology Comic -REMEMBER- (November 27, 2015) *Kagerou Daze: Memorizing English Vocabulary with MEKAKUSHIDAN for Junior High (「カゲロウデイズ」で中学英単語が面白いほど覚えられる本) *Kagerou Daze: Memorizing English Vocabulary with MEKAKUSHIDAN for High School (「カゲロウデイズ」で高校英単語が面白いほど覚えられる本) *Kagerou Daze: Learning English Grammar with MEKAKUSHIDAN (「カゲロウデイズ」で中学英文法が面白いほどわかる本) *Kagerou Daze: Learning Japanese Culture with MEKAKUSHIDAN (「カゲロウデイズ」で日本文化史が面白いほどわかる本) *Kagerou Project Anniversary Fanbook (カゲロウプロジェクトアニバーサリーファンブック) *Kagerou Project Anniversary Fanbook 2 (カゲロウプロジェクトアニバーサリーファンブック2) MekaDanEnglishBook.jpg|Junior High MekaDanEnglishBook02.jpg|High School KageproAnniversary.jpg|Anniversary Fan Book I KageproAnniversary02.jpg|Anniversary Fan Book II 61zI1vKH7-L. SX354 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg|Japanese Culture 61RuOcqHM9L. SX337 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg|English Grammar CDS *Main article: Albums Albums: *Mekakucity Days (メカクシティデイズ Mekakushitideizu) *Mekakucity Records (メカクシティレコーズ Mekakushitirekōzu) *Mekakucity M's: Mekakucity Actors Vocal and Sound Collection (MEKAKUCITY M’s 1~メカクシティアクターズ・ヴォーカル&サウンド コレクション~) Singles: *Children Record (チルドレンレコード Chirudoren Rekoodo) *Daze/Days (デイズ deizu) Mekakushi Dan Purchasing Department JOL Harajuku Store *Mekakushi Dan Original Fan (メカクシ団オリジナル扇子) *Ene Beach Sandals (エネビーチサンダル) *Original Mekakushi Dan Drink Holder (メカクシ団オリジナルドリンクホルダー) *Mekakushi Dan Original Hood Towel (メカクシ団オリジナルフードタオル) *Yuukei Yesterday Clear Poster (A3 size) (夕景イエスタデイクリアポスター) Kagerou Project Fair in animate Fair: *Mekakushi Dan Character "CD Jacket Slick" Items: *Earphone Cord Holder (イヤホンコードホルダー) *Scrunchy A: Kido and Kano Set (シュシュ A：キド・カノ・セト) *Scrunchy B: Mary (シュシュ B：マリー) *Scrunchy C: Momo (シュシュ C：モモ) *Scrunchy D: Ene (シュシュ D：エネ) *Strap Mekakushi Dan Member °1 Kido (ストラップ メカクシ団団員 №1 キド) *Strap Mekakushi Dan Member °2 Kano (ストラップ メカクシ団団員 №2 カノ) *Strap Mekakushi Dan Member °3 Seto (ストラップ メカクシ団団員 №3 セト) *Strap Mekakushi Dan Member °4 Mary (ストラップ メカクシ団団員 №4 マリー) *Strap Mekakushi Dan Member °5 Momo (ストラップ メカクシ団団員 №5 モモ) *Strap Mekakushi Dan Member °6 Ene (ストラップ メカクシ団団員 №6 エネ) *Strap Mekakushi Dan Member °7 Shintaro (ストラップ メカクシ団団員 №7 シンタロー) *Strap Mekakushi Dan Member °8 Hibiya (ストラップ メカクシ団団員 №8 ヒビヤ) *Strap Mekakushi Dan Member °9 Konoha (ストラップ メカクシ団団員 №9 コノハ) *Mug A: All Characters (マグカップ A：オールキャラ) *Mug B: Kido Kano Set (マグカップ B：キド・カノ・セト) *Ballpoint pen A: Yobanashi Deceive (ボールペン A：夜咄ディセイブ) *Ballpoint pen B: All Characters (ボールペン B：オールキャラ) *Sharp Pen A: Children Record (シャープペン A：チルドレンレコード) *Sharp Pen B: Lost Time Memory (シャープペン B：ロスタイムメモリー) *Pouch A: Logo (ポーチ A：ロゴ) *Pouch B: Silhouette (ポーチ B：シルエット) *Mini Clear File Collection (ミニクリアファイルコレクション) tokuten_kagepro_fair.jpg Cordholder.jpg Shushu kido.jpg Shushu mary.jpg Shushu momo.jpg Shushu ene.jpg Strap kido.jpg Strap kano.jpg Strap seto.jpg Strap mary.jpg Strap momo.jpg Strap ene.jpg Strap shintaro.jpg Strap hibiya.jpg Strap konoha.jpg KageProMug1.jpg KageProMug2.jpg Ballpointpen a.jpg Ballpointpen b.jpg Sharppen a.jpg Sharppen b.jpg KagePro Pencil case 1.jpg KagePro pencil case 2.jpg Mini clearfile collection.jpg Kagerou Daze -in a day's- Exclusive merchandise made to celebrate the movie. *Kagerou Daze -in a day's- Key straps (By Sidu) *Key straps sold at Tokyo Comic Con *Visitor Benefit - Character Expression Setting Picture Banners *Kagerou Project Can Badge - Sega Store prize good ShiduKey.png DaysKey.png DaysBanner.jpg segabadge.png Seek at Mekakucity Exclusive merchandise made for the Seek at Mekakucity event theme. *Badges sold at Tokyo Comic Con *Seek big Badge *Seek puzzle SeekBadge.png SeekBigBadge.png Seekpuzzle.png Miscellaneous This section just gives a quick overview of other kinds of Kagerou Project goods. *Kagerou Project rubber straps (Illustrated by Wannyanpu) *Mekakushi Dan buttons *Mekakushi Dan membership card sticker *Kido's hoodie (to be sold at VOM@S23) *Kagerou Project x Animate *Outer Science T-Shirt (アウターサイエンスTシャツ) *Kagerou Project Wristband (リストバンド) *Kano Parker (カノ パーカー） | THE VOC@LOiD M@STER *Momo Parker (・モモ パーカー) | THE VOC@LOiD M@STER *Goods Special Set (Trading metal key holder, Japanese Style poster, Japanese towel, new clear file, calendar 2016, wood keyholder) *KADOKAWA Media Factory Mekakushi Dan figurines *Message cards rubberstraps1.jpg Rubber.jpg buttons.jpg Sticker.jpg x2_ffb45ec.jpg KageProClear.png BatchClear.png livegoods_new.jpg vomas_1117.jpg Goodsspecial.png Figurines.png Cutecards.png Category:Merchandise Category:All pages Category:Publications